


Interrupted

by Trilled



Series: Forged in the Fire of our Fears [8]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26579029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trilled/pseuds/Trilled
Summary: Kira and Dax get interrupted on their date night.
Relationships: Jadzia Dax/Kira Nerys
Series: Forged in the Fire of our Fears [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790863
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> This started as an orphaned scene, and then the idea grew into a bit of a PWP.  
> I hadn't planned this as part of the series, but the idea of Kira and Dax getting interrupted and trying to hide it made me laugh.

Kira lay on top of Dax on her couch, kissing her softly as Dax slowly ran her hands down Kira’s body. The holo-play Dax had bought along to watch together had long since finished, and snacks and drinks scattered the table.

“Mmm, I do like date nights when they end like this.” Dax murmured, enjoying the feeling of Kira’s clothed thigh pushed between her legs, knowing that Kira was enjoying the same feeling from her.

“I don’t plan on this being the end yet.” Kira ran her hand over Dax’s breast, feeling her own desire rising as she kissed Dax deeply, her lips parting for her.

“Then let’s go to the bedroom.” Dax asked, eventually breaking away from the kiss.

“Not yet, I’m enjoying just touching. We’ve got the whole evening.”

“As long as it’s not like last time when we got called to Ops for a red alert. Klingons don’t care what time they threaten the station.”

Kira sucked along Dax’s spots by her neck, the sharp pleasant feeling causing Dax to forget what she was saying. “I want you to just shut up and kiss me before all this talk of work kills the mood.”

“Yes sir.” Dax grinned, knowing how much using her title when they were alone annoyed Kira.

The doorbell chimed, both freezing.

“Didn’t I warn you?” Kira hissed. “Who is it?” she called, resting her head on Dax’s chest, listening to her heart racing.

“Constable Odo. I have a security matter to discuss with you Major.”

Kira scrambled to get up off Dax. “Umm, just give me a minute Odo.”

“Very well Major.” The channel closed.

Kira swore in Bajoran, looking around for where her discarded uniform jacket was. “How do I look?”

“You look like you’ve just been making out with your girlfriend for the last half hour. Your hair is a mess, your cheeks are flushed, and I want to hope that Odo doesn’t have a strong sense of smell.”

“Look, it’s not my fault that the natural Bajoran fertility cycle can be a bit odorous to your sensitive nose at times. No one else has ever mentioned it.” Kira glared at her, fumbling to do up her jacket. 

“Probably because no one else has been doing to you what I have been, at least not while on duty.” Dax countered.

“Well you look flushed too and your spots are quite dark.”

Dax put her hands against her cheeks in the hopes that her usually cool hands would help with any redness.

She tried her hands on Kira’s cheeks, but she pulled back. “They’re too warm. I must have really got you going. I’ll just have to tell Odo we had just come back from the gym or something.”

“With the mess I made here?” Dax tied her hair back into it’s usual ponytail while looking down at the nut shells she had dropped all over the floor, compared to the small neat pile Kira had left on the table.

“Okay, we fell asleep on the couch watching your holo-play.” Kira tried to smooth down her hair back into place. “I fell asleep against a cushion or something.”

“Or maybe he’ll be too polite to ask. Go answer your door.” 

Kira tugged her uniform down, and tapped the door panel to open it. “I’m sorry about that Constable. What can I do for you?”  
He held up the dataPADD in his hand. “A small matter of station security Major. Do you mind if we don’t talk in the corridor?” 

Kira stepped to the side, letting him in the room. He surveyed it, seeing Dax sitting on the couch looking sheepish, then looked to Kira who was still feeling flustered.

“Ah, Commander Dax. Good evening.”

“Hi Constable.” She started picking up the nut shells she had dropped on the floor.

“So what is this matter?” Kira asked, trying to pretend that everything was fine.

Odo looked to Dax, and then Kira. “This is a Bajoran security matter.”

“Is it classified? Dax and I were in the middle of something. We’d like to get back to watching the holo-play after.”

“Very well. Kai Winn just announced she is coming to the station.”

Kira’s face dropped. “Damn. When?”

“Her shuttle arrives at oh seven hundred hours tomorrow, which doesn’t give us much time to organise security.”

“Well I trust you’ll have officers in place and the temple scanned and secured before then.”

“Already organised Major. Vedek Ilkut has let my officers in to secure the temple at this late hour. I have already informed Captain Sisko, and he wanted me to remind you that as First Officer, you need to greet her when she arrives as he is indisposed.”

“Really?” Kira felt annoyed that she had to play nice with Winn. “You'd think as Emissary he’d make the time.” She grumbled, hearing Dax sniggering behind her. “Inform him that Commander Dax will be joining me to represent Starfleet.”

“Hey, that’s not fair.” Dax got up to complain to Kira.

“Starfleet needs to send a senior officer for official visits, and Dr Bashir isn’t allowed after what he said to her when he was treating Vedek Bareil. It’s you or Worf if the Captain is excusing himself from this.” Kira informed her.

“Very well Major. I will arrange security.” Odo nodded at her, 

“Here is the Kai's itinerary for while she’s here, and I will leave you to organise the welcoming party and to make sure she is escorted at all times.” He handed her the dataPADD, looking at her cautiously. “Are you okay Major?” he looked to the two of them again.

“Yes! Fine Odo.”

“You don’t seem fine.” He pushed.

“Look, when you rang the door bell...”

“I was demonstrating to Kira some Trill martial arts moves that Torias knew. It startled me and I fell on top of her. I hope I didn’t hurt you Kira.” Dax made up a better lie than they had originally agreed on.

“I think you bruised my... erm... shoulder. I’d be grateful if you could massage it better after.” Kira asked, hoping Odo would believe them and leave.

“Oh, I hope you’ll feel better by the morning.” He turned to leave.

"Yes, thank you Constable. And thank you for the information about Kai Winn. I’ll get onto it.” The door closed behind him and Kira reinstated the lock.

“What the hell Nerys? I’ve got to be part of the welcome party to Winn?” Dax questioned her.

“I heard you laughing behind my back. If I have to suffer, you can join me.” Kira threw herself back into the couch, reading over the data padd from Odo. “At least it’s not a visit that warrants dress uniform.”

“Oh I hate those.” Dax sat down next to Kira, taking the padd from her hand. “Now let’s get back to where we were before.”

“I need to read that before tomorrow.” Kira tried to grab at it but Dax tossed it on the table. “Besides, all this talk of work and Kai Winn has killed my mood.”

“I'll read it to you on the walk down to the airlock tomorrow morning.” Dax buried her head in Kira’s neck, sniffing her deeply. “And I believe you’ll find your mood again quickly.”

“What makes you say that? Are you sniffing me?”

“Yes. You smell amazing right now.” Dax undid Kira’s jacket, kissing along her collarbone and inhaling deeply as she did. “You might only have a three day fertile period but I’m going to make the most of it and how you smell to me. I suspect you want me to take advantage of you too.”

“Hmm. You could convince me.” Kira grinned, pulling off her jacket again. “This does make me grateful I stopped taking those shots. The artificial hormones were messing with my mood. I guess they’re just not suited to Bajoran bodies, and I do prefer to feel my natural body rhythm.” She sighed as Dax worked her way up her neck, licking along her naked ear lobe in a way that sent shocks through her body. “As long as I’m not sleeping with any men, and you’re absolutely certain that there’s not some strange difference between Trill and Bajoran women that means you can get me pregnant, then I’m keeping off them. Which does mean these three days of intense hormonal surges.” Kira lay back on the couch, Dax following her over and resting wrapped in between Kira’s legs.

“Mmm, this is nice.” Dax buried her head in Kira’s neck. “It’s times like this I miss the physicalities of being a man.”

“You miss having a penis?” Kira laughed.

“Some days."

“I prefer you like this.” She lent her head back, enjoying Dax kissing along her neck. “Although remember you left your Risian vibrator here last week. It’s in the top drawer in my bedroom.”

“Are you suggesting what I think you’re suggesting?”

Kira just grinned, releasing Dax from her legs, and sitting up to pull off the rest of her body suit. Dax slowly removed her clothes, dropping them on the floor as she walked to Kira’s bedroom.

She returned, naked and holding a small button studded ball. “What’s your pleasure today?”

“Hmm, I don’t know. Something more than human.”

“Still not the tiniest bit curious about Klingon?”

“No! It took me 2 weeks before I could look Mr Worf in the eyes after you showed me.” Kira looked at her horrified.

“Betazoid?” Dax suggested.

“Let’s see what that looks like.”

Dax pressed a few buttons in the device started morphing and changing shape, one slightly bulbous shaft, and at ninety degrees a longer shaft. “You might like these little lumps against your other ridges.” Dax pointed out.

“Ooh, let’s try.” Kira grinned, taking the toy from Dax and kissing her deeply. She inserted the bulbous end slowly into Dax as she knelt on the couch in front of her, strong muscles holding it in place, erect for use. Kira lay back, one leg hooked over the back of the couch as Dax settled back between her legs, the Betazoid shaped dildo resting against her thigh.

“Are you ready?” Dax breathed, ever gentle and accommodating with her.

“Definitely.” She wrapped her legs around Dax, pulling her closer. She moaned in Dax’s ear as it slid in, filling her and rubbing in all the right places. “Ooh, I do like Betazoid better than Human.” 

“I’ll have to see if there is an update that includes Bajoran for you.” Dax told her, nibbling along her ear in the way she knew made her hum. She started a slow rhythm against Kira, both bodies rocking together in unison.

“This is working for me just fine.” Kira sighed, staring up at Dax, holding her cheeks in her hands and kissing her. “I do have to thank you for introducing me to this. This is so much better than any man I’ve ever been with.”

“That’s because I have experience as both a man and a woman during past lives so I have a unique perspective on how to please a woman.”

“Mmm. I am truly spoilt.” Kira smiled, running her hands along Dax’s back, holding her close. Her lips found her spot trail to play with, and caused Dax to buck harder into her.

“Oh Nerys,” Dax sighed, senses overwhelming her, and moaning loudly.

Kira could feel Dax speeding up, close to her own release. “Ease it back Jadzia.” She whispered softly to her. “Let’s get there together.”

Dax nodded, struggling for control. “I’ll try.” She shifted slightly, the bumps now rubbing harder against Kira’s ridges and she cried out in surprise and pleasure.

“Ooh, that’s it.” Kira sighed, feeling her own orgasm building through her body, muscles going taut. Dax softly repeated Kira’s name, letting go of the control she had, and bringing Kira along with her. Kira’s breaths were shallow and fast in her ear, rhythmically with their movements. Dax finally came with one final thrust, pushing Kira over the edge into bliss, and both climaxing in each other’s arms.

Spent, Dax collapsed down onto Kira, content in their euphoria, bodies humming together.

“Oh prophets, it’s so beautiful when we come together.” Kira whispered.

“Thank you for bringing me back.” Dax nuzzled into her shoulder, drinking in Kira’s sweet scent.

After a moment of contently lying in each other’s arms Kira reached down between them, feeling for the Risian toy and activating it’s control panel to shut it down and revert to it’s usual spherical form. 

“No more?” Dax questioned her.

“Oh there will be more,” Kira slowly ran her foot down along the back of Dax’s legs, carefully trying to ease out of the position she was locked in. “but I think we should move to the bedroom for round two.” She softly kissed Dax, “I’ll even use the Klingon form on you if you’d like.”

Dax moved back off her, taking Kira’s hand and pulling her up with her. “Well, what are you waiting for. Let’s go.”

=/\=


End file.
